De estrellas y aliens
by huelladegato
Summary: Oikawa amaba a Yamaguchi y todo lo que él representaba. Sus pecas lo atrajeron cual polilla a la luz, mas se dio cuenta que Tadashi era alguien libre que no podía permanecer en un mismo sitio.


"Nada es eterno, incluso las estrellas mueren"

Neil deGrasse Tyson.

Las estrellas podían dejar de amar a la luna y vagar por el basto cosmos para buscar fortuna, alejarse lentamente, de tal forma que no notaras que se han ido hasta que ya no puedas ver su brillo. Pero eso Tsukkishima no lo sabe. Era un feliz ignorante y nunca notó que tú, su fiel amigo se alejaba de él, que tu amor se extinguía y tus estrellas colapsaban en sí mismas, preparándose para una supernova. Porque, Yamaguchi, tus pecas eran estrellas de luz azul que sólo brillaban cuando el rubio estaba cerca, iluminando todo de tal modo que las mismas Pléyades te tenían envidia.

Eras una constelación de astros jóvenes y estabas listo para seguir tu camino. Para dividir tu corazón y darle una parte a Kei como un recuerdo del amor que alguna vez le tuviste y el cariño que ahora le guardas. Querías salir de la nebulosa cernida sobre ti, esa que no te dejaba brillar por tu cuenta y te mantenía dependiente del satélite natural al que llamabas novio, para que pudieras brillar. Te diste cuenta a tiempo que la Luna depende de las estrellas, mas ellas son libres y no orbitan alrededor de nada. Así que escapaste.

Y no es que yo quiera pintar a Kei como un novio opresor o algo así. Si bien no era el mejor, y tenía más defectos que virtudes; lo cierto es que él realmente te quiso, aunque no tanto como yo lo hago. Porque no es por presumir, pero yo realmente te amo, mi lindo pecoso.

Lloró por ti, Tsukki llegó a derramar lágrimas por tu amor. Pues no comprendía que había pasado, porqué de repente tus estrellas dejaron de brillar para él. Tampoco pudo entender en que momento te habías soltado de su mano para ir a explorar todo lo que el espacio tenía para mostrarte, todas esas galaxias y planetas esperando a que pasaras como si fueras un cometa. Te aventuraste a lo desconocido mientras que a Kei se lo tragó un agujero negro, el mismo que se tragó tu amor por él.

Pero no te sientas triste, mi lindo chico, no fue tu culpa en absoluto. Ni tú, ni yo, ni Kei, ni nadie controlamos el destino, no es como que alguno de nosotros pudiera evitar que yo te encontrara y me enamorara. O tal vez sí. Sin embargo fue la decisión correcta, ahora todos somos felices. Así que, pequitas, deja de sentirte culpable. Sé que es difícil para ti asimilar como es que dejaste de amarle tan rápido, a él, tu primer amigo, tu primer beso, tu primera vez, tu primer amor. Por favor no permitas que esto te quite el sueño porque -por más que me guste abrazarte y susurrarte que todo estará bien para que puedas dormir- me preocupas, pues eres muy frágil y tu inocencia te hace sentir de esa manera. Incluso yo sé que pedirte eso es darte una carga más. Pero pequitas, por lo que tú mismo me contaste, terminaste la relación de buena manera, de hecho fue demasiado buena.

Fue después del entrenamiento, según me contaste, como de costumbre tú y Kei iban a casa juntos, era algo que hacían desde siempre e incluso lo siguen haciendo. Todas las noches eran iguales entre ustedes pero desde aquella vez, todo cambió. Porque tú siempre intentabas tomar la mano del rubio, eran raras las ocasiones en las que él te permitía hacerlo, y cuando eso sucedía te sentías la persona más dichosa. Incluso cuando se negaba lo eras, querías sentirte como en un cuento de amor en el que ambos se besan y se toman de la mano, jurándose amor eterno. Pero este no era un cuento de hadas, y tú ya te habías dado cuenta de eso.

Mas en su momento fuiste un optimista, nunca dudaste de su amor, confiabas en Kei con los ojos cerrados, y él confiaba en ti, tal vez demasiado. Y ese, fue su más grande error, dio por sentado que tú nunca te irías. Fue por eso que cuando, por primera vez, no le pediste tomar su mano y tenías una expresión monótona en tu rostro, él dudó. Se dio cuenta que te estaba perdiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar recuperarte. Ya habías tomado tu decisión.

Esa noche fue completamente oscura para ambos, tus estrellas no brillaban y él no era capaz de reflejar tu luz. Y entonces lo hiciste. Lo hiciste con honestidad, sin darle razones porque ni siquiera tú las sabías. Te disculpaste por eso mientras las lágrimas caían de tus ojos, manchando esas hermosas pecas que tanto amo. Fue tan rápido que Tsukkishima no pudo comprender lo que tratabas de decir. Se sentía confundido y desorientado contigo llorando a mares, rogando perdón. Cuando pidió que repitieras lo antes dicho, tomaste valor y lo volviste a hacer. Entre sollozos dijiste "Ya no puedo amarte, perdón Tsukki".

Esa fue la primera vez que le pediste perdón sin una sonrisa en tus labios, también fue la primera vez que Tsukkishima se tomó algo en serio. Fue la primera vez que sus corazones se rompieron. Creo que, al final de cuentas, ambos se entregaron todas sus primeras veces.

Y te voy a contar un secreto, Tadashi, eres alguien realmente importante para Kei, y eso me hace feliz -aunque no suene como algo que yo diría- lo eres, porque de lo contrario él no habría tenido razón para hacerse le fuerte diciendo que no te lo tomaras tan a pecho pues era un asunto "sin importancia" mientras podías ver claramente sus lágrimas caer.


End file.
